Valentine's gift for all readers as per their favorite couple
by Love For Cid
Summary: Valentine's gift for all readers which include your favourite couples like ABHIRIKA ,DAREYA ,RAJVI ,SACHVI ,ISHYANT Just peep in and enjoy your gift with your best couple if any couple is missing then tell me m also include your favourite one .
1. Valentine's gift

Hello everyone how are you all ???

As we know that Valentine's day is coming so guys obviously our lovely couples also creates a fun hungama and romance also .

So if you want to know that how your lovely couples spent their days with their loves then stay connected with me coz I write some OS for your favourite couples which include their love moments their cute fights and also their sweet romance .

These one shot include the couples

**Abhirika**

**Dareya**

**Rajvi**

**Sachvi**

**Kavi**

**Ishyant**

**And**

**And**

**And**

**The couple which you want **.

So guys if u want to read the romance masti and fun then please review ky idea kesa lga aur agar kisi ky mind ma koi plot hu apny favorite couple ky liya then also tell me I must write the shots according to your choice but review ky idea kesa laga .

Aup ky OS As per your reviews Valentine's day per update kr diya jayen ga so guys let's start to review .


	2. Damn it I Love you

**Hello guys how are you all ???**

**Thank u so much for your love your ideas and also your precious reviews .**

**Well I think jis couple ky liya sub sy ziyada bola gaya woh couple pair Dareya hi ha so my First OS for Dareya Lovers but it doesn't mean ky baki OS Post nahin hu gi don't worry 14 February tak according to your choice All Os post ker di jayen gi .**

**Well guys I will told you ky aup sub mujy apni suggestion dein according to your suggestion hi story lkhi jaya gi coz I want to fulfill your wish .**

**Dareya ky liya jo plot aup ny diya** **Govind agarwal story us ki according hi lkhi gyi ha hope so aup ko pasand aya .**

**One Guest also tell that Dareya ki arrange marriage dikhayi jaya so dear aup ka ya idea bhi mind mein ha but Is pr short OS nahin likhi ja skti ha so jabi nahin likh saki but try my best ky idea aup sub ko pasand aya .**

**So guys read and review ky kesa laga Dareya Valentine's Surprise .**

**Duo House**

**Abhijeet : **Daya yeah sub kiya ha mujy samj nahin ata ky tera masla kiya ha .

**Daya : **What Abhijeet aub mein na kiya bol diya aub tumhein kiya ha .

**Abhijeet : **Yehi to tumhara problem hy Daya ky tum kuch bolty nahin hu apny dil ki bat Shreya ko bol kiyun nahin bol dety hu Dekh mery bahi (while putting his hand on his shoulder) auj bhi purvi bata rahi thi ky Shreya ky Dad us ky liya acha sa larka dekh rahy hein aub tu hi dekh ly asa na hu ky deir hu jaya .

**Daya : **Abhijeet please asa tu nah bolo tum tum to janty hu ky mein Shreya sy khud sa ziyada mohabat krny laga hoon aur mein meri life usi ky sath guzarna chahta hoon .

**Abhijeet : **To yehi bat usy kiyun nahin bol dety hu Daya mujy bol deny sa tu kuch nahin hu ga na dekho mein janta hoon lekin tumhein life Shreya ky sath spent kerni ha mery sath nahin soch mery bahi aesa na hu ky deir hu jaya .

**Daya : **Ok mein kl hi Shreya ko apny dil ki bat bool du ga aub aur intezar nahin .

**Next Day**

Daya comes to beaurau and starting his work while Abhijeet comes and said

Daya tujy yad ha na tu ready ha na auj ky liya .

**Daya : **Auj ky liya tum kehna kiya chahty hu mein samja nahin .

**Abhijeet : **Daya tujy Shreya ko apny dil ki bat bolni ha .

**Daya : **Oh haan tum fikr na kru mein try kron ga aub jao mujhy kam krny du .

**Evening**

**Abhijeet : **Purvi Shreya kidr ha woh nazar nahin aa rahi kiya chli gayi woh .

**Purvi : **Haan sir woh us ky ghar sa call ayi thi us ki maa ki tu woh chli gayi Sir agar aup ku kuch kam hu tu aup muj sy keh skty hein .

**Abhijeet : **Nahin tum jao aesa kuch kam nahin .

Abhijeet looking to Daya

**Daya : **Aub asey kiya dekh rahy hu Shreya ghar chali gayi tu mein kiya kron .

While Abhijeet glared his friend .

Acha naraz kiyun hoty hu theek hy mein aesa kerta hoon Shreya ky ghar jata hu pata bhi lag jaya gah ky woh jaldi kiyun gayi aur us sy bat bhi ker loon ga .

Abhijeet hugged him

Really Daya tu sach mein tu yeah ker ly ga mujy abhi bhi vishwas nahin hu raha hy mein baht khush hoon tery liya Daya aub ja tujy deir hu rahi hu gi .

On way Daya is still thinking

Abhijeet ko bol to diya per mein kesy Shreya sy I mean itni barri bat ghar per us ky parents bhi hoon ga pata nahin unhein kiya lagy .

But mujy yeah kerna hi hu ga Abhijeet ki khushi ky liya woh kitna khush dikh raha tha yeah soch ker ky mein auj Shreya ko apny dil ki bat bol doon ga .

With these thoughts he rang the bell of Shreya House but no one comes to open the door Daya again rang the bell at that time Shreya comes and open the door and without seeing the person

Ufffo kiya ha at least darwaza knock ker ky thora wait tu ker lena chaya na .

Daya observed Shreya who comes after taking shower and her wet hairs stuck on his face she wears a formal T.shirt and trouser but looking perfect as Daya enters In Home .

**Shreya (Shocked) : **Daya sir aup yahan kiya ker rahy hein woh bhi is time mery ghar per .

**Daya : **Kiyun kiya mein tumhary ghar per nahin aa skta nahin means agar aesa ha tu mein chly jata hoon and he about to turned .

**Shreya (Embarrassed) : **No no sir mein tu I mean aup ku kuch kam tha kiya .

**Daya : **Haan baht zrori kam tha but tum tu ander bulana hi nahin chahti hu tu ...

**Shreya : **Oh sory sir please come in

Daya entered in the house and

Shreya mein yahan tum sy bht zrori bat kerny aya tha woh mein ...

**Shreya : **Sir aup ko jo bhi kehna hy aup bolein mein sun rahi hoon kiya hoya .

Shreya woh mein tum sa woh Shreya kiya tum ...

**Shreya : **Sir kiya hua kuch problem hy kiya .

Shreya pehly tu tum mujy yeah sir na blao yeah kiya jub sa aaya hoon sir sir hi boly ja rahi hu .

**Shreya : **Tu phir kiya bolon sir aup hi bata dein .

Daya bolo na .

**Shreya : **What sir yeah ...

**Daya : **Shreya I mean mera name ha tum asey bhi tu bula sakti hu nah .

**Shreya : **Lekin aup ky aur mery drmyan yehi rishta ha senior aur junior to asey tu mein sir hi bula sakti hoon na .

Aur Shreya agar mein kahoon ky mein is ky ilawa kuch aur rishta bhi banana chahta hoon to ...

**Shreya :** Sir aup yeah

Daya come closer to him and put his finger on her lips kitni bar bola sir nahin Shreya dekho Shreya mein tum sy kehna chahta hoon ky tum woh tum ...

**Shreya : **Mein ...

Woh haan tum auj bht pyari lag rahi hu .

**Shreya (While Disappointed)** Bus sir aup yahan yehi kehny aya thy .

**Daya :** Nahin Shreya mein tum sa ...

Shreya beta yeah tum Darwaza kiyun khula rakha ha Shreya mother comes in house .

With the hear of voice her mother both Shreya and Daya turned .

**Shreya Mother (SM)** Arey daya beta tum yahan .

Daya comes to Shreya Mother and Father and touch their feet .

Jhi anti woh Shreya auj jaldi aa gayi tu usi sy kuch kam tha jabi aa gya .

**Shreya Dad (SD) : **Acha hua Daya Beta tum hamein yahin mil gaya hu hum sari bat tum sy hi ker lein gy .

**Daya : **Mein samja nahin uncle kesi bat aup kehna kiya chahty hein .

**SM : **Woh beta auj sy Shreya Beaurau nahin aya gi tu tum is sy jo bhi kam hu woh auj hi poch lena .

**Shreya : **What maa yeah aup mein kiyun nahin jao gi beaurau yeah aup asey kesy .

Mean time One Guy come with his parents and Shreya Mother welcome the Guests .

**Daya : **Theeek ha tu mein chlta hoon aup yeah apny guests ko time dein .

**SD : **Arey Daya beta asey kesy hum ny tumhein inhi sy tu milwana tha in sy milu yeah hy Sidharth aur yeah is ky parents aur Shreya ky hony waly saas aur susr .

Daya's heart beat stopped to litsen this sudden brust he even can't believe tha what Shreya,s Father just tell to him .

**Shreya : **Maa yeah aup ...

**SM : **Shreya beta tum jao Sidharth ky sath wesy bhi next month tumhari shadi ha tu is sy pehly tum jitna achy sy Isy jan lo acha hy .

While Sidharth comes to her and

Chlo Shreya mujy apna ghar nahin dikhao gi kiya .

**Shreya : **Maa papa yeah aup ...

Arey Shreya beta aub sharmao nahin wesy bhi kuch hi dinu bad tu tum logo ki shadi ha aub jao Sidharth mother tells to Shreya while Daya still is in dillema .

Daya comes to his home and directly moved to his room .

Abhijeet who's busy with Tarika on his phone calling him but Daya ignored him .

Tarika mein tumhein bad mein call back kerta hoon I think Daya ki Shreya sy kuch bat hui ha .

Ok Abhijeet don't worry .

Abhijeet try to talk with Daya but he locked himself in his room and said don't disturb him .

**Next Day**

Tarika comes and

Abhijeet kia hua mujy yahan asey kiyun bulaya .

Dekho Tarika Daya kl sa baht disturbed ha kuch tu bat ha tum aesa karu Shreya ky ghar ja ker us sy pocho mein Daya sy pochta hoon shayad woh kuch bata dy please mujy Daya ki baht tention hu rahi ha .

**Tarika : **Tum fikr na kru mein us ky ghar ja ker pata kerti hoon .

While Abhijeet try to talk with Daya and Tarika also reached to Shreya house and ask the reason .

Kiya janna hy tumhein Abhijeet yehi na ky Shreya mery bary mein kiya sochti hy tu suno Shreya ny kl apna fasla suna diya hy woh auj sy 15 din bad Us sidharth sy shadi ker ly gi us larky sa jo us ky parents ny us ky liya select kiya .

**Tarika : **What Shreya tu pagl hu gayi hy tu asey kesy kisi sa bhi shadi ker sakti ha Daya kl aya tu tha tumhary pas tumhein apny dil ki bat btany .

**Shreya : **Haan Tarika woh aya zaror thy lekin hamesha ki trah sirf yeah kehny ky mein kitni sundar hoon bus is sy ziyada kuch nahin is sy ziyada woh mujh sy kuch nahin chahty hein .

**Abhijeet : **To Daya kiya Shreya kuch boli nahin I mean woh kesy asey kisi bhi larky ky sath .

**Shreya :** What Tarika tum abhi bhi yehi chahti hu ky mein kuch bolti kiya woh mery mumy papa sa bat nahin ker sakty thy agar woh Agey barh ker bat nahin krein gy mujy nahin btayen gy ky woh mery bary mein kiya sochty hein tu mein kesy mumy papa ko intezar ko bol doon .

**Tarika : **Lekin Shreya asey kesy chly ga tum kisi ky bhi sath kesy .

**Daya : **Bus Abhijeet mein ny bhi fasla ker liya hy usy meri parwah nahin to mujy bhi koi chinta nahin Woh Tareekh (Date) ky jis din sub premi apni mohabat ka izhar ker ky apny rishty ko mzbot bnaty hein usi din Abhijeet usi din Shreya mujy chor ker chli jaya gi hamesha hamesha ky liya .

**Shreya :** U know what Tarika mein ny is bar socha tha ky is Valentine's per mein Daya ko hamari zindagi ka sub sy best gift doon gi unhein apny dil ki sub bat bol don gi lekin mujy nahin pata tha ky usi din mujy un sy hamesha ky liya dour jana hu ga lekin agar asa ha tu asa hi sahi .

**Tarika,s House**

Abhijeet kuch bana

**Abhijeet : **Nahin kuch nahin Daya apni zid sy pechy hatny wala nahin .

Aur Shreya us ny kuch bola .

**Tarika : **Same here

**Abhijeet : **Donon aik sy hein pata nahin samjty kiyun nahin bat ko .

**Tarika : **Hum jo ker sekty thy ker ky dekh liya aub jo un ki kismat .

**Before two days of Shreya,s Marriage **

All wedding preparation are complete and both Daya and Shreya pretend to be Happy .

**Shreya,s ****Room**

Shreya is busy arranging her jewellery when Shreya mother comes and said to Shreya that she must try her wedding outfit .

**Shreya : **Maa woh shadi ka dress to opar store room mein rakha hy .

**SM : **Dekh Shreya ja aur jaldi sy try ker ky bata beta .

**Shreya : **Ok maa .

Shreya wearing her wedding dress and comes in the front of mirror

meantimes Daya comes in store room but Shreya is un aware Daya walking towards Shreya .

Hearing the voice of foot steps Shreya turned

Daya Sir aup yahan kiya ker rahy hein .

**Daya : **Yehi swal mein tum sy bhi poch sakta hoon asey shadi sy do din pehly dulhan ko us ky room mein hona chaya .

**Shreya : **Woh mein tu bus yeah

**Daya : **Oh tu Tum yeah apna wedding dress check krny ayi thi yehi woh dress ha na jo tum us din Sidharth ky sath ly ker ayi hu .

**Shreya : **Woh yeah sidharth hi ki pasand ...

**Daya : **Nahin Shreya and Daya put his arm on Shreya,s bare waist and pull towards him she crashed on his chest .

Both looking each other eyes .

Baht sundar lag rahi hu Shreya aur mein mein nahin chahta ky tumhein asey mery ilawa koi bhi dekhy and he kiss on her forehead .

**Shreya : **Sir yeah aup while Shreya clutching his Shirt tightly and closed her eyes .

Kiyun Shreya bolo mohabat hy na tumhein muj sy tum bhi tu nahin na chahti ky mery ilawa koi bhi tumhary karib aya .

**Shreya : **Sir aub is sub ka koi faida nahin sir meri shadi ha 2 din bad sidharth ky sath .

Some One knocked the door .

Shit Daya sir aup ny door kiyun lock kiya bahir sub log hoon gy Oh God .

**Daya : **Cool down Shreya mein kuch kerta hoon .

Shreya beta darwaza kholo Shreya mother in law calling her .

**Shreya : **Hey bhagwan Sidharth ki maa yaha to koi aesi jaga bhi nahin jaha per aup chup sako aur sub ko pata hy ky mein yahan change krny ayi hoon mery maa baba ki izat ka tamasha bn jaya ga agar unhein pata laga ky mein aup ky sath oh God .

**Daya : **Shreya please don't panic mein kuch kerta hoon koi harf nahin aya ga tumhari izat per yeah mera waada hy tum sy and he try to call Abhijeet and told him something .

Again someone knocked the door and Daya answered and open the door .

**SM : **Daya beta tum yahan idhar tu Shreya ...

**Sidharth Mother : **Aup ny abhi to yahan Shreya ko beja tha phir yeah Daya yahan kiya ker raha ha .

Abhijeet is comes and arey Daya yar tujy kitna time lagta hy tujh sy table hi to mangy thy isi room mein rakhy thy aur Anti aup yahan aup chinta na krein mein aur Daya sub sambal lein gy .

**SM : **Lekin Shreya woh to ...

**Sidharth Mother : **Mujy pata hy Shreya andar hi ha aur yeah larka bhi abhi idhar sa hi nikla ha .

**Abhijeet : **Anti yeah aup ...

**Sidharth Mother : **Tum chup raho and enter in room and calling Shreya .

Tarika comes and arey anti aup yahan chaliya na mein ny Shreya ko ready ker diya dekh lein woh kesi lg rahi ha .

**SM : **Shreya tumhary sath

**Tarika : **Haan anti chaliya mery sath Tarika goes with both Ladies and Daya calling Shreya and both goes on Shreya,s room while Tarika said to both ladies that just wait a moment coz her phone ringing .

Both ladies go and see Shreya After that Daya and abhirika are so happy that finally they saves Shreya Daya comes and Shreya hugged him Trio are stunned to see Shreya,s behaviour .

**Abhijeet : **Chaliya tarika ji hum chalty hein .

**Shreya : **Thank u so much Daya auj agar woh log mujhy aup ky sath dekh lety tu mery maa bap ki izzat ...

Shreya relaxe jub tak mein hoon na tum per koi ungali nahin uthaya ga I promise tum sirf meri hu Shreya .

**Shreya : **Sir yeah aup nahin kerti mein aup su pyar aup ny jo mery sath kiya .

Shreya tum manu gi apnt dil ki bat yeah mera waada hy tum sy .

**Shreya : **Aesa nahin hu ga aup kiyun ker rahy hein yeah sub ...

**Daya : **Mein woh yeah ...

Abhijeet calling Daya and he excuses and go to outside .

**Shreya : **Sir aup auj bhi mujh sy kuch nahin keh sakty hein kiyun and she silently crying .

Next Day

Daya is busy decorating the main door with flowers when he see Shreya goes to the terrace Daya also follow her and goes to terrace .

Shreya is enjoying her coffee when Daya comes and hugged her at back side .

Shreya is aware this touch so she stunned and try to moves but Daya grip is tighten .

Daya sir yeah aup kiya ker rahy hein .

**Daya : **Shreya tum sy pyar nazar nahin aa raha .

it's not a joke Daya sir aup samjty hein kiya khud ko kl wo hug aur auj yeah kiss kiya hy yeah sub .

Shreya its 13 of February its official kiss Day so mujy pora hak hy tumhein kiss krny ka and he moved to her .

Shreya try to moved back but she hit the wall because she already stand with ralling

**Daya : **Shreya please auj nahin mein janta hoon tum ...

Mein kiya

**Daya : **Shreya tum bhi yeah sub chahti hu .

Sir aup but before she complete her sentence Daya sealed her lips and kissing him with full passionate love and anger first he is gentle later kiss is wild and Daya also bite her lower lip now Shreya realized and push him a side and with heavy breathing

Yeah sub kiya tha .

**Daya : **Auj ky bad agar mujy sir bola tu mery pas yehi aik option ha kiyun ky tum meri to koi bat sunti nahin to agar wesy nahin tu asey hi sahi .

Shreya comes to him and samjty kiya hein aup apny aup ko jub ji chahta ha mery pas atey hein aur jub dil kerta hy mujy chor kr chly jaty hein kiyun Daya kiyun she tightly grip his collar and

Auj mujhy jawab chaya Daya kiya hy yeah .

**Daya : **Shreya litsen mein tumhein explain kerta hoon .

Nahin chaya mujy aup ki koi bhi explanation samjy aup baht bury hein aup baht bury hein us din mery ghar aya phir bhi kuch nahin boly kiya kuch nahin socha tha mein ny is Valentine's per aup ki zindagi ko khushiyoon sy bhar du gi hum donon bhi aik nayi zindagi start krein gy lekin aup ny sub khatm ker diya and she hitted on his chest us din jub aup ko bolna chaya tha tub aup chup rahy aur aub kl sy pehly hug aur auj yeah kisses nahin hy mujhy aup sy mohabat baht bury hein aup baht bury hein she continuously hit on his chest .

Daya while trying to holding Shreya,s Hand Shreya please stop it kiya ker rahi hu tum .

**Shreya : **Kiyun mera aup per itna bhi hak nahin hy kiya boliya na Daya chup kiyun hein aup .

**Daya : **Hak tum hak ki bat kerti hu na Shreya mujh per sirf tumhara hak hy aur kisi ka nahin samji tum aur tum per sirf mera hak ha you are mine Shreya you are mine he said while putting his hand on Shreya,s Shoulder while she jerk his hand aur tum tum yeah janna chahti hu na ky yeah sub kiya ha ...

**Shreya : **Haan kiya hy yeah sub kl mujy asey hug kerna auj kiss mera itna khayal itni care itna brosa kiyun she is shouting on him Kiyun hy yeah sub ...

Daya turned Shreya on his side

Kiyun ky I love you Damn it I love you I love you bht mohabat krta hu mein tum sy zindagi hu tum meri damn it agar kisi ko khud sa zyada pyar kiya ha to wo tum hu and you r mine tum sirf meri hu mohabat kerta hu isi liya hak jtata hoon itni si bat nahin samj saki tum and both are tightly hugged with each other as tight as possible .

Itni si bat nahin samj saki tum Shreya while Seperating to him aur aup itni si bat nahin bol sky ky you loves me and yeah m always yours Daya always yours and everyone who's gathered on terrace to hear Shreya shouting see that at that time Shreya sealed Daya,s lips and her kisses is not smooth she kisses Daya with full anger and rough kisses and also bite his lips while daya moaning under her wild kisses now Shreya wants to enter her tounge and both toungs are playing with each other .

Sidharth Mother comes and see the scenario and shocked and called Shreya but they both are busy and leave each other when oxygen is necessary and both turned their faces other sides and see everyone is present and clapped for them .

Shreya Mother comes and try to slap Shreya but Daya comes between them and she slapped on him

**SM : **Daya tum hat jao aue Shreya tum ...

Nahin anti yeah sub ghalti meri hy Shreya ki nahim please anti usy kuch na boleim yeah tu mein hi tha jo apni mohabat ko samj nahin saka please anti hum donon ko maaf ker dein and he joined his hands .

Mein manta hoon mein aup sub ka mujrim hoon per Shreya ki koi ghalti nahin .

Next Day both Daya and Shreya exchanged the rings after ring ceremony when Shreya comes to her room Daya also present there .

Aup yahan kiya ker rahy hein .

Daya comes to her and closed the door push Shreya with wall

Madam aub yeah hak sirf mera hy aur kisi ka nahin Samji tum why u ask ky mein yahan kiya ker raha hoon and he try to kiss her but she put her hands on his lips .

**Daya :** Whattt aub kiya hy now mery pas official permission hy tumhein kiss krny ki samji tum but Shreya pushed him and ran in the room Daya is also a smart he chases Shreya and pulled with him but both lost their balance and fall on bed and room filled with their smiles laughing and love promises .

**Finally its Done .**

**Govind Agarwall hope so aup ky plot ky mutabik hu ga .**

**Dareya Lovers kesa laga apny reviews sa lazmi btana .**

**Am try my best to fulfil your wishes and try best OS but yar aup sub bhi apny reviews sy btana ky kesi lagi .**

**And one more thing Abhirika Ishyant and Sachvi OS bhi Morning ya evening ma update hu jayen gi remaining OS Will post on 14 February and guys aup ky favorite couple ky liya abhi bhi koi idea hu tu review ker dein am try my best to fulfill your wishes .**

**But Dareya Lovers aup ky reviews to bnty hein .**


	3. You are Mine

**Hi Guys it is Abhirika OS hope so u all like it little attempt to fulfill your wishes .**

**Shadow Grey 99 Valentine's plan ap ki wish ki according hi follow kiya ha but little changes bhi hein hope so u all like it .**

**Abhijeet House**

Tarika is cooked Abhijeet favourite dishes to cheers up his boy Friend who's tells her that she always busy in her lab .

Today Tarika comes only to cheer up his boy Friend and spent time with him.

She prepares a lunch and settled on dinning table .

Abhijeet ab aa jao na aur aub khana kha lo dekho mein ny kitni mehnt sa bnaya ha aur sbo sa tumhary hi to sath hoon .

Oh really Tarika tum mery sath nahin hu kitchen ky sath hu mein tu sbo sy tumhari ik jalak dekhny ky liya tars gya hu is sa tu acha tha lab mein hi tha at least tumhein dekh tu leta tha but yahan tu ...

Aaah how cute my sweeet senior inspector and she draw his cheeks and kisses on his forehead but he is still angry and said

Sirf yeah sub kafi nahin ha naraz hu mein abhi bhi samji tum .

Tarika ignores her sentence and again go to kitchen and come with Salid

Hunnnh meri to yahan kisi ko pari hi nahin mein hi pagal hu and he just focus on his lunch when Tarika snatched his spoon on his hands .

Whaaat ab kiya hy aub kiya tumhara bana khana bhi nahin kha sakta banned ha kiya .

Hrgiz nahin mein ny yeah kab bola she comes and sitting on his lap and moved in her finger on his face .

Tarika yeah tum kiya ker rahi hu .

While Tarika brushed her lips on his face her hairs fall on Abhijeet,s face and her smell make him dizzy but however he control his emotion and said Tarika please yeah kiya ker rahi hu .

Zyada kuch nahin bus koi muj sa naraz ha usy hi manany ki koshish ker rahi hoon .

Tarika khana khao thanda hu raha and he again try to focus on his lunch Tarika again snatched his spoon and she himself feed Abhijeet while Abhijeet enjoying his lunch he also feed Tarika .

After the lunch

Tarika complete her Kitchen work when Abhijeet comes in kitchen and Tarika ask aub kiya chaya .

Woh meri sweet Dish

Oh haan I forget it bol gayi mein wait abhi layi she try to moved but Abhijeet pushed her on wall .

Abhijeet yeah tum ... choro mujy

Asey kesy my sweet Dish and she pressed her lips with his thumb .

Abhi nahin no msti no shaitani and no badmashi

Tum ny abhi meri badmashi dekhi hi kahan ha and he attattacked on her lips Tarika moaned under her kiss and also respond the same passion and she also misses him badly because she know that they both are busy and miss each other company .

After five minutes Abhijeet leaves her lips .

Wesy koi mujh sy naraz tha shayad .

Haan tu naraz hu mein aup sy Tarika ji yeah tu bus Sweet dish check kerni thi so jabi .

Whattt Abhijeet tum hunnnh.

What mein ...

Kitny mean hu tum koi bat nahin senior inspector Abhijeet mujy bhi baht sa tricks aty hein wait and watch .

Abhijeet watching T.V and noticed that Tarika not yet comes in T.V lounge because now she is completely free .

He waiting her for sometime but when she never comes he go and find him .

Hr jga dekh liya yeah kahan ha oh yeah room wahan nahin dekha .

When he comes in his room he see Tarika in front of his dressing table after looking him he can't take away his eyes .

Tarika who's noticed him in mirror is happy to see him and his expression .

She turned and

Oh Abhijeet tum yahan mein woh bus aa hi rahi tji chlo.

Tarika yeah tum ...

Kiya hua achi nahiii lg rahi mein .

Nahin I mean yeah meri shorts aur shirt yeah sub kiyun .

Abhijeet tum hi na bola tha na ky tumhari hr chez per sirf mera hak ha bus usi hk ko use ker rahi hoon mein agar acha nahin lg raha to mein abhi change ker leti hu .

Are nahin mein ny aesa kub bola asa bhi acha ha

She is about to leave his room when Abhijeet comes in front of him.

Tum aub kahan ja rahi hu mujy asey invite ker ky tum kahan ja sakti hu and he moves towards him.

Nahin dekho abhi dor rahu mujh sy but Abhijeet step forward to him and she steps back and hit the wall .

Bus aur kitna bago gi Tarika tumhein kiya lagta hy mein janta nahin ky yeah sub kis liya ha .

Lekin koi to mujh sa naraz hy aur meri tarf dekhna bhi nahin chahta ha .

Yeah kis ny bola jis ki Girl Friend itni hot hu wo kiyun kisi aur ko dekhy he catch her hand in above her head and kissing him with full passionate while Tarika only moaning and depend on his kiss .

After sometime Abhijeet leave her lips and both catch their breath now Abhijeet never control his emotions and started gently sensual and wet kisses on her neck and ear lobe and Tarika enjoy his kissing and moaning his name and her hands move in his silky hairs .

Now Abhijeet try to open her shirt button but Tarika stop him..

Na nahin abhi please

What Tarika yeah

Abhi please am only wearing your shirt so please .

Oh I see I know coz I noticed your Taught nipples under this shirt they inviting me to kissing and sucking him.

No Abhi auj nahin please .

But kiyun kia hua tumhein kuch problem ha .

Haan bat yeah hy ky mein janti hu ky is ky bad tum khud per control nahin rakh sakty hu aur abi ...

Abi kiya ???

Abi tumhari entry allow nahin agly 4 din tk so ...

Whattt yeah tum its very unfair mein nahin manta yeah sub asey kesy ...

Mein jabi kl bhi tumhein rok rahi thi my angry young men but tum hamesha bol jaty hu na .

Aub kiya kron girl friend hi itni hot ha kuch yad hi kahan rehta ha .

By the way tum tu muj sa naraz thy na

Aub u know na ky mein tum sy zyada time naraz nahin reh sakta so jabi .

Wesy Abhijeet mein hi hr dafa tumhein mnati hoon tum asa kabhi kuch nahin krty hu kitni na wish hoti ha meri ky kabhi tum bhi mery liya kuch kro ky jis sa mujy special feel hu lekin tum .

Acha tu yeah bat ha

Haan yehi bat ha kheir choro I know tumhary bus ka nahin yeah sub leave it .

Tarika don't challenge me tum aik senior inspector ko challange ker rahi hu

Oh hello tum senior inspector hu beaurau mein yahan just mery boy Friend hu samjy .

Thek ha tarika just give me sometime mein zror bht jald tumhein btao ga what can I do just wait and watch .

Next Day Abhijeet go his mission and no one know that when he comes back because it's a secret mission .

Everyone missing him but its our Tarika who's missing him badly .

Abhijeet lout aoa tumhein baht yad ker rahi hoon tumhari kitni adat hu gayi ha mujy aur tum hu ky .

Daya comes in Forensic lab

Tarika tum kiya abhi free hu

Haan kiya hoya

Let's go with me 1 case ha aur tumhein mery sath chlna ha purvi aur Shreya busy hein to tumhein hi chalna hu ga .

Haan ok chlo

**At night**

R u sure Daya ky is sunsan jaga per asa koi ghar hu ga .

Bilkul ha Tarika tum chlo to mery sath and both headed towards the destination .

Lu aa gya hum aub tum asa kru yahan andr us room ma jao aur jesa mein ny kaha wesy ready hu jao tum front sa is ghar mein jao gi aur mein back sa ok .

Hmmm ok .

Tarika entered in house and see whole house is completely dark she enters in the house and door closed with thud .

Oh my God yeah door kesy close hu gya she wants to come back but two strong arms held her by waist and Tarika who's shocked familiar his touch and turned and hugged the person .

Abhijeet tum oh my God

Tarika tum kesy pechan liya .

Tumhara ehsas tumhara touch tumhari fragrance mein sub pechanti hoon Abhijeet because I love you .

Love you 2 Tarika .

Abhijeet yeah itna andhra kiyun ha abi lights on hu jayen gi and when he turned on the lights flowers falls on her and Tarika watched that Hall is fully decorated with red flowers .

Oh my God Abhijeet really awesome yeah sub tum ny kiya Abhi oh my God I love you and she tightly hugged him as tight as possible .

Later Abhijeet gives him a bookey of red roses Tarika yeah roses aik bht pyary rose ky liya .

Happy Rose day my love .

Oh wao Abhijeet tum I can't believe I just forget it really thank u so much .

Aub chlein khana kha lein mein ny apny hatho sa bnaya tumhary liya and both headed towards the dinning table .

After dinner

Abhijeet tum yeah sub really I can't believe

Tarika tumhein tu abhi sa believe nahin hu raha to thori deir bad kiya hu ga .

Kiya hu ga Abhijeet .

Tarika mein tum sy kuch kehna chahta hoon .

Bolo Abhijeet mein sun rahi hoon .

Abhijeet come closer to Tarika and forward his hand to Tarika which Tarika holds firmly and Abhijeet looking towards in her eyes and pull him his one hand is on Tarika,s waist and other on Tarika,s hand .

Tarika mein janta hoon mein bht un romantic hu na hi mujy yeah pata ha ky kisi larki ko kesy khush rakha ja skta ha haan but mujhy aik bat pata ha ky meri Tarika ji ko kesy khush rakha ja skta ha Tarika ji auj jo aup ny mera hath thama mein is hath ko sari zindahi thamna chahta hoon Tarika

_Will you Marry me Tarika_

_I wants to be your my future Wife_

_and also wants live my life with you_

Abhijeet tum her eyes are watery and she just nooded her head in yes and hugged him .

Abhijeet it's a best proposal is sa best to mery liya hu hi nahin sakta really yeah surprise mein kabhi nahin bol sakti .

Are Tarika yeah surprise nahin ha today is purpose day so its best opportunity to purpose you so ...

What but abhi to and she see her wrist watch which tells time 1 A.M.

Abhijeet perfect mery liya is sa best proposal koi nahin hu sakta .

Bilkul sahi kaha and everyone clapped for them and Abhirika see whole cid team gathered their .

ACP to Dr Salunake

Bahi Sakunake dekh lo auj to mery bety ny purpose ker hi diya .

Haan wohi dekh raha hoon such mein Abhijeet its amazing .

Lekin aup sub yahan kesy .

Wo boss mein na socha ky tumhara itna bra din ha to ashirwad tu bnta ha na kiya khayal ha and he comes and hugged Abhijeet .

Bilkul sahi khayal ha Daya m so lucky who has a friend like you

Love you yar

Tarika starts coughing and everyone laughed to him .

Lo bahi Abhijeet hmari bhabhi to jealous hu gyi .

Kiya Tarika tum na .

Nahin Abhijeet woh mein to ...

Acha bus Tarika aub cover na kro Daya said to Abhijeet .

Acha mujy lgta hy aub chlna chaya wesy bhi sbo beaurau jldi ana ha bht kam ha ACP said to all and everyone go their respective house .

**After some days **

Daya comes to Lab and ask to Tarika

Abhijeet kahan ha Tarika tumhein btaya us na kuch .

Nahin tu kiyun tum kiyun poch rahy hu .

Nahin bus asey hi phone pick nahin ker raha pata nahin kahan ha am so tens hr trf dekh liya kahin nahin ha pata nahin kahan chla gya .

Don't worry Daya mein dekhti hoon ghar hi gya hu ga .

She go his house and find him but he is no where she comes out side and dialled his number again and again but vein .

She ask neighbours but they also tells that they don't know .

She is so tens frightened and upset that where he gone she about to move when she observed some movement inside the house she comes and again calling Abhijeet .

At that time Abhijeet comes and hugged Tarika at back side and said

_Happy Valentine's day My Love_

Kesa laga surprise .

What Abhijeet tum yeah surprise how dare to tease me haan yeah kesa surprise ha u know mein kitni dr gyi thi oh my God aur woh Daya us na bhi mujh sy jhot bola really Abhijeet mein tum sa kabi bat nahin kron gi tears comes in her eyes and rolling down in her cheeks .

Tarika please dekho mera asa koi irada nahin tha mein tu sirf tumhein surprise dena chahta tha but ...

Abhijeet yeah kesa surprise ha haan tum soch bhi nahin sakty muj per kiya guzri oh God mujy tum sa koi bat nahin kerni .

Oh to koi naraz ha muj sa aub manana hu ga haan .

Abhijeet its not a joke go to hell .

Tarika yar ab sory bol tu raha hoon na acha thek ha mein sit stands ker leta hu chly ga and he doing it and Tarika observed him in corner of her eyes .

Yar Tarika aub to maaf ker do yar .

No way and she hitted causion on him .

Oh to yeah bat ha and he also throw the causion her and both started their fight with causion..

After some time Tarka is tired and said Abhi ab bus and she lie down on bed Abhijeet also lie down besides him and turned to him and observed her un even breathe and ups and downs on her chest he comes forward and kissing her on eyes .

Abhijeet yeah tum kiya ker rahy hu .

Apni would be wife sa pyar aur aub koi mujy nahin rok skta and he again attacked on her lips her neck and comes down but Tarika turns to him and now she top on him and kissing him his bare chest she already open his shirt buttons .

Wesy koi muj sa naraz tha bat nahin kerna chahta tha and now Tarika realized and said

How mean Abhijeet tum ny yeah sub us ky liya kia jao mein wakyi tum sa bat nahin krti .

Are mera asa koi concern nahin tha by God mein tu bus

Abhijeet I know m just kidding but hence u prove that you are best husband over I love you

Tarika tum yeah such mein keh rahi hu and Tarika ji am your would be husband agr kahein tu abhi hi ...

Just shut up Abhijeet but Abhijeet I really love you

Really Tarika

Haan abhi I love you so much and she again kissing him on his lips .

Tarika abhi chlo bahr mery sath aik surprise ha .

Abhijeet really surprise

Haan tum asa kru bus jldi sa us gift pack mein jo dress ha woh wear kr ky aa jao pool side per m waiting for u hurry up.

Tarika comes and Abhijeet admiring het beauty she wears a red colour sarhi with his matching accessories and looking gorgeous .

She comes and see Table is fully decorated with flowers and balloons and one cake put on table .

Abhijeet yeah sub tum ny kesy really m so lucky Abhijeet

Tarika lucky to mein hu jis ki life mein tum hu acha aub chlo cake cut krty hn after cutting the cake they both are dance with each other .

Abhijeet mery pas abhi tumhein deny ky liya koi gift nahin sory

Tarika don't say sory mery liya tumhara ehsas khayal aur sath hi kafi ha .

Nahin aik chez ha jo mein tumhein dy sakti hoon jis per sirf mera hak ha .

Woh kiya Tarika .

She comes closer to Abhijeet and bite him on his neck ear lobs and lips .

Hey Tarika what's the hell kiya hy yeah itna ghusa .

Yeah ghusa nahin Abhijeet love bites hein tumhein yeah btany ky liya ky you are mine aub koi bhi tum per hak nahin jama sakta kl ko agar koi bhi larki tumhary pas ayi to she realized that you have already taken you are mine .

Hmmm wao smart .

No over smart afterall m senior inspector Abhijeet wife

Tarika I think u wants that today I should must complete my husband role and winked her .

Whattt bo way .

Then why you calling me as your husband .

Coz you are and am so lucky that you are best partner ever my future husband .

How sweet dear future wife .

Both are laughing their antics and hugged each other .

**Finally Done .**

**Abhirika fans kesi lagi reviews lazmi dijya ga guys .**

**Shadow grey 99 hope so idea aup ko pasand aya ga .**

**Guys please review lazmi kerna ky kesa tha yeah OS and also tells ky next kis couple ki story update kru**

**Ishyant Os story almost ending per ha but is ky ilawa any other couple which u want I have an idea for Sachvi and Kavi .**

**So guys tell me next kia update kru either it is Ishyant Kavi r Sachvi .**

**All the Guests yeah I know u want an OS without the name of any couple don't worry I also want this OS and update on Sunday and follow your plot don't worry Aup ki OS without couple names sunday ko update ker di jaya gi .**

**Abhirika lovers reviews ky kesi lgi OS waiting for your reviews and Suggestions and also tells next OS couple name either it is ISHYANT SACHVI R KAVI **


	4. Love is all around

**Hi Guys how are you all ???**

**Now its turn to Ishyant OS .**

**Guys hope so u all like my ideas .**

**Ishyant romance bahot less dekhnt ko milta ha .**

**So I try my best ky un ky liya aik nice romantic story lkhi jaye hope so idea sub ko pasand aya ga .**

**Guys mein Rajvi OS bhi nahin boli hu wo bhi likho gi last chappy mein un ka name missing hu gya .**

**This OS ishyant based next OS without couple name likho gi couple aup khud adjust kijya ga as per your wish .**

**Dear Guest Anushka well come back and dear share your ideas and plot with me regarding your stories I promise that I fulfill your demands so tell me your ideas .**

**Pray Faith mein woh rajvi story bhi zror update karu gi don't worry dear .**

**Baht hu gyi meri batein now come to the story .**

One fine Day in Cid Bureau .

Everyone present in the Bureau and working on their lap top and files .

Rest of team goes outside to investigate murder case but our Handsome Kavin busy is starring on his cell phone .

Dushuyant comes and Ufff to much tired and observed that Kavin just starring his cell phone .

**Dushuyant : **Hey Kavin kiya dekh rahy hu aesa khas kiya hy tumhary phone ma .

**Kavin : **Ary haan Dush tu kb aya sory yar pata nahi lga .

**Dushuyant : **Kisy gor raha tha apny phone mein .

**Kavin : **Nahin koi bhi tu nahin .

**Dushuyant : **Abey chal jesy mein tu janta nahin na ky kiya chal raha hy tery aur Purvi ky drmyan han woh idhr nahin tu usi ki tasveer ko ghor raha ha .

Meantime Ishita comes to Dushuyant and

Sir yeah rahi auj ky case ki file is mein sub details mojod hein .

**Dushuyant : **Ok rakh do mein dekhta hoon .

Ishita try to put file in front of Dushuyant but same time ACP calls Dushuyant to his cabin and when he moved he colide with Ishita and files slipped in her hand and all the papers scattered on floor .

**Ishita : **Sory sir wo mein .

**Dushuyant : **Its ok and both collect the papers and again both stand up at the same time and Dushuyant again colide with Ishita and she scream Ouch .

Dushuyant coming closer to him Ishita are you alright and blow air in her eyes where he hit his head and Ishita is stunned on his place to see Dushuyant is so close .

Ishita tum thek hu he directly looking in her eyes but Ishita starring Dushuyant and Dushuyant also busy to admiring her beauty both have a cute eye lock .

But the moments disturbed by Kavin

Kavin comes and snap the finger in front of Dushuyant and Said

Acp sir bula rhy hn Dushuyant go

Dushuyant comes out his trance and go Ishita also feel embarrassed and go to her Desk .

AFTER SOME TIME

Itni mohabat krta ha tu keh kiyun nahin deta usy Dushuyant kis chez ka wait ker raha hy ky koi aya aur usy pata ker la jaya aur tu dekhta reh jaya .

**Dushuyant : **Kavin kon kia kis ki bat ker raha ha tu .

Dude teri aur Ishita ki bat ker raha hoon bol dy usy jo tery dil mein ha dekh ab yeah na kehna ky asa kuch nahin .

Nahin aesa nahin Kavin drta hu ky kahin us ki life ma koi aur na hu yar pta nahin woh bhi muj sy mohabat kerti hu gi ya nahin Dushuyant said .

Us ki ankhon ma dikhta ha Dush woh bhi tuj sa bht mohabat kerti ha .

But Kavin yar kesy dekh tu hi kuch help ker mujy to yeah bhi nahin pta ky kesy kisi larki ko achy sy purpose kiya jata ha per tum Purvi ky liya sub ker chky hu to koi idea hi da 2 .

**Kavin : **Acha sun aik idea hy mery pas lekin is ky liya jesa mein bolon wesa hi krna bus tujy zyada kuch nahin kerna aik acha sa dress gift kr usy aur sath hi note ky usy woh dress wear kr ky auj tery sath bahr Dinner per chlna ha bus Candle light dinner ky sath hi usy apny dil ki bat bol dena hu gya tera kam .

**Dushuyant : **Gift zrori ha kia .

**Kavin : **Bht zrori ha chl ab zyada soch nahin do it best of luck .

Later Dushuyant go to mall and buy gift for ishita when he turned he colide with a girl .

**Dushuyant : **Sory mein ny dekha nahin .

**Girl : **What dekha nahin dekhiya mera sara saman gira diya kon uthaya ga .

**Dushuyant : **I said sory and he picks her shopping bags and lijya yeah raha aup ka saman and he moved but accidently their shopping bags are exchanged but both are unaware .

AT NIGHT

Ishita open the gift and very much excited because its her first time that Dushuyant invite her for Dinner but when she opens the gift she is dam shocked .

Yeah gift Dushuyant sir yeah mery liya buy kr ky laya hn woh muj sy chahty kiya hein .

Calm down ishita unhein shayad idea nahin hu ga ky mein asey dress wear nahin krti hoon jabi dinner date ky liya unhon ny yeah decide kia I think let me check agr comfortable na hua tu mein aur koi acha sa dress wear kr lu gi .

Dushuyant is very happy to met Ishita and thinks finally auj woh din aa gya jub mein Ishita ko apny dil ki bat bol du ga mujy believe hy woh mujy kabi mana nahin kary gi .

With all these thoughts he comes to the Ishita,s house and when he is try to knock the door he noticed that door is already opened .

Well amazing Ishita na already door khula rakha hy Dushuyant lgta ha woh bhi tumhara hi wait ker rahi hu gi .

Dushuyant directly comes in her lounge .

Ishita who's wear the dress which is gifted by Dushuyant and see her image in mirror and thinks

mein asey is dress mein Dushuyant sir ky sath kesy bahr dinner pr I think mein unhein mana kr doon gi aesa krti hoon ky Unhein abhi call ker ky bol deti hoon ky mein un ka gift nahin ly skti .

Mein chahti to hoon unhein lekin is trah un ky sath dinner date per woh bhi aesi bold dressing mein nahin shayad mein Dushuyant sir ky type ki nahin hoon and tear rolling down in her cheeks .

Mujy unhein mana ker dena chayah lekin mera phone she find her phone here and there .

Oh phone to shayad lounge ma table per hu ga last time wahin dekha tha and she walked to lounge .

She comes in lounge and at the same time Dushuyant turned and see Ishita coming towards him .

First Dushuyant never believe that she is Ishita and frozen in his place and keenly observed Ishita .

After some moments Ishita realized that Dushuyant also present there.

Dushuyant sir aup aup yahan woh bhi asey .

Dushuyant coming out of his trance and Haan Ishita woh mein yahan its 9 PM

mein na tumhein bola tha ky mein 9 bajy tumhein leny aoa ga .

**Ishita : **Sir I think abhi hum bahr nahin ja skty and Ishita turned and moves in her room .

**Dushuyant : **One minute Ishita auj Morning mein tum ny mujy bola ky tum ready hu but now tum asey mana kiyun ker rahi hu .

**Ishita : **Sir Morning mein mujy idea nahin tha ky ...

Ky ...

kuch nahin sir bus I don't want ...

So I decide ky ...

Dushuyant cut him and observed her dressing She wears a pink colour one piece which hardly covers her knees and said

Oh shayad tumhara plan kuch aur ha it's it's all right no problem mujy koi problem nahin after all tum azad hu apny fesly khud ly skti hu .

**Ishita : **Sir yeah aup kiya keh rahy hein .

**Dushuyant : **Sahi keh raha hoon I understand shayad tumhari kisi ky sath koi commitment ha so no problem .

Commitment aur meri sir aup kehna kiya chahty hein .

Nothing Ishita soryyy if I disturb you .

Ok agar aup ka hu gya hu tu aup ja sakty hein she also turned to other side because she never control her tears and Dushuyant watch her bare back and he never control himself to touching her afterall she is his love Dushuyant forward his step

Ishita also noticed that Dushuyant come closer to her she turned and see Dushuyant,s eyes who has feelings for her .

Dushuyant forward his hand and Ishita is scared and wants to go back but Dushuyant also read her fasical expression and pull with him Ishita is not ready for this so she crashed on Dushuyant,s chest and her eyes are closed later Dushuyant forward his hands and open her hairs which catch on her head in the shape of bun .

Sir yeah aup kiya ker rahy hein .

Wohi jo mujy kerna chaya tum jis ky sath jana chahti hu jao I don't care but asey nahin .

Kiyun sir asey kiyun nahin aup bhi tu yehi like kerty hein na .

What mein tum kehna kiya chahti hu kiya chahta hoon mein .

Choren sir kuch nahin

No ishita let me clear tum kehna kiya chahti hu abhi 1 ghanta pehly hmari bat hui tub tk tu tum bilkul thek thi aur shayad khush bhi thi tumhein us dinner sa koi problem bhi nahin thi tu ab kiya hua and he see the gift pack which place on her bed and said

I see tumhein shayad muj sa better option mil gya ha so ...

Ishita anger raise to hear these words and brust to Dushuyant

Sir aup kehna kiya chahty hein aur aup muju samjty kiya hein aup sa better option aup ky kehny ka matlb kiya ha mein janti hoon mein anat hoon aur akeli bhi rehti hoon tu aup kuch bhi soch skty hein mery bary mein .

But sory sir mein aup ki wishes nahin pori ker sakti hoon mein aesi larki nahin hu so just go .

Ishita tum yeah sub I know ky tum ...

Haan u know ky mein akeli hu tu aup mery sath kuch bhi krein mein kuch bolon gi tu nahin na but sir mind your thoughts your thinking and your way of talking .

Ishita tum kisi bat ko la kr stress hu tell me kiya hua ha aur is time tum baht ghusy mein lg rahi hu I think hum sbo bat krein ga .

Sir mujy aup sa koi bat nahin kerni go just go .

Dushuyant leave the place and thinks Ishita,s behaviour .

**Next Day**

Dushuyant and Kavin sitting in cafe and enjoy their coffee .

**Kavin : **Kia hua Dushuyant btaya nahin tumhari kl ki date kesi guzri Ishita na kia bola .

Bolna kiya tha apny ghar sy nikal diya .

What kiya bol rahy hu sach mein yehi bat ha .

Haan Kavin aesa hi ha woh muj sa bat bhi nahin kerna chahti ha .

Dushuyant tum ny usy woh gift to diya na jesa mein na pack kiya tha .

Haan diya tha but I think usy gift pasand nahin aya .

Asa kesa hu sakta ha us gift ky sath tu card bhi tha jo usy yeah btany ky liya kafi tha k u loves him .

Card Kavin tum na us card per kuch fzol tu nahin likha tha koi aesi bat jo sahi nahin thi .

Kiya bol rahy hu Dushuyant mein asa kiyun kron ga kuch bat hui tumhari Ishita sa .

Nahin Kavin tum shayad sahi thy koi usy mujh sy pehly pasand ker chuka ha kl ky din hi sirf kuch hours mein ma mein na baht kuch soch liya tha but now I realized mera koi dream true nahin hu sakta .

Dushuyant hua kiya ishita na kuch bola .

no nothing leave it Kavin.

Acha thek ha but bata du ky plain kiya kuch ker liya tum ny kahin apny bcho ky bary mein tu plan nahin ker liya .

Shut up Kavin .

After some days its raining and Dushuyant come back on the way he noticed that someone standing beneath the treee he comes to him and see the person and calling him .

Excuse me kiya mein aup ki kuch help ker sakta hoon .

person turned and

Ishita tum yaha woh bhi itni barish mein kiya ker rahi hu .

Dushuyant sir aup thank u so much sir woh mein yahan meri gari kharab hu gayi mechanic bhi koi nahi mil sakta tha is road per tu .

Tum chlo mery sath itni rat ko tumhein koi bhi help nahin mily gi and both headed towards the Car .

Well Ishita bus ik problem ha .

Woh kiya ???

Meri gari mein petrol baht kum ha yahan sy tumhara ghar kafi dor ha aur krib hi koi petrol pump bhi nahin tu ...

It's ok sir abhi jo aup ku theek lagy coz am feeling cold .

Oh ok mera ghar krib ha chlo tum wahin fresh hu jana .

At Dushuyant home he gives her a towel and said Ishita tum room mein chlo mein hmary lya cofee la ker ata hoon tum better feel kru gi .

Sir woh if u don't mind tu kiya ...

Kiya bolo

Sir aup ky pas koi extra pair clothes ka ha mery kapray tu full bheeg chuky hein .

Well Ishita mein check kerta hoon lekin tumhein meri hi extra shirt aur paint mil sakti ha kiyun ky yahan koi ladies dress tu mily gi nahin .

No problem sir mein manage ker lu gi .

Ok then come with me and Dushuyant giving him his dress yeah lo change ker lu .

After that when Dushuyant comes in his room he see Ishita and say beautiful .

Ishita is embarrassing and said

Kiya hua mujy acha nahin lg raha tu mein kiya change ker loon .

Nahin baht khobsorat lag rahi hu Ishita aub aoa coffe pi lo .

When Ishita comes her hand touch with Dushuyant hand and

Ishita tumhein tu baht tez bukhar ha and he check her temperature oh my God Ishita tum itni care less kesy hu betho mein tumhary liya medicine lata hu and he gives her a medicine and said Ishita aub rest kru hope so tum theek hu jao gi and he gives her a blanket and try to stand up and leave the room but clouds are roared and Ishita hugged Dushuyant tightly while Dushuyant is stunned on his place and said Ishita yeah tum ...

Sir please don't leave me please and his grip is more tighten .

Ok Ishita mein yahin hu tum so jao .

Mid night Ishita awoke and see Dushuyant and noticed that she hugged him Dushuyant also awoke and ask

Tumhein kuch chaya kiya tumhara fever abhi bhi kam nahin hua .

Nahin am fine sory wo mein asey .

Ishita you need take rest so jao good girl na so go for sleeping .

After some days

Dushuyant coming back after his long mission after reporting in Beaurau he met everyone but observed that Ishita is missing and ask about her but everyone said that they never know about her .

At night

Dushuyant thinks

Mujy Ishita ky ghar hi jana chayah woh theek hu sahi us din ky bad meri aur us ki bat bhi nahin hui ha he go to Ishita,s house but see door is locked he inquires the neighbors about Ishita but they all are unaware .

Kahan ja sakti hu tum Ishita Kavin bhi yahan nahin baki beaurau mein koi kuch janta nahin kahan dhondon tumhein mein mera auj ka din tumhary sath spent kerna chahta tha lekin .

He comes to his home and open the lock of his door when he entered a dark night welcome him .

Yeah lights ka button kahan ha and he try to switch on the lights but a spot light fall on him and red flowers and pettels also fall on him Dushuyant is amazed to see the scenario and also watch Ishita standing in front of him

Ishita tum yahan mere ghar mein I can't believe Dushuyant try to touch her to believing that is it true r his dreaming .

Lights are on and Dushuyant see that hall is fully decorated with red and white ballons and cake is placed on center table .

Ishita yeah sub tum na .

Yes I know very well its your birthday I never forget the date and time when you comes in this world am also never forget the day which is very special for you am also try to make your day memorable and beautiful so if I never forget then it's the time to wishing a

**_Happy Birthday to you_**

With these words she also hugged him Dushuyant also hugged her as tight as possible and said

Thank u so much Ishita meri Birthday ky liya asa present mein ny expect nahin kiya tha Thank u so much Ishita and both leave each other .

Acha ab chaliya cake cut kr lijya aur btana ky kesa bna ha .

Ishita litsen mein tum sa kuch kehna chahta hoon .

Aup ko jo bhi kehna ha bad mein kehna abhi cake cut ker lein it's already late just kuch minutes bad next day start hu jya ga .

Oh haan chlo .

Dushuyant cut the cake and both feeding each other first Ishita feed Dushuyant later Dushuyant also feed her some cake is stick on Dushuyant,s lips Ishita tells to wipe him but he unable to wipe So Ishita come closer and his thumd touches on Dushuyant lips and she wipes the cream when she try to move back Dushuyant catch his finger and lick her . Electric current pass on Ishita,s Body and she is so embarrassed even can't met her eyes with Dushuyant . Later Dushuyant also noticed same thing and Push Ishita with wall .

Sir yeah aup kiya ker rahy hein .

Wohi jo tum ny mery sath kiya Ishita and he come closer to her and lick her lips where cream is sticked .

Ishita is shocked and she is unable to breath but Dushuyant still licking her lips When he leave her then said

Ishita asey kiya dekh rahi hu u know mery liya sub sa yummy cake yahi tha I know tum na yeah sub mery liya kiya lekin jo swad is cake ma tha while eying on her lips wo aur kisi aur mein nahin hope so you understand .

But aup ny aesa kiyun kiya .

Ishita kiya tum wakyi nahin janti ky

Ky ...

I Love you yar

Love you so very much

Love you morerhan everything .

Love you to and yeah I know you loves me more than me .

What how could it possible if u know that I love you tu kiyun tum na kabhi muj sa bola nahin Ishita .

Kiyun ky mein aup ky is din ko aup ky liya baht special bnana chahti thi Dushuyant I know ky yeah din bahot khas hota ha so mein chahti thi ky aup ka yeah din aup ky liya memorable ban jaya .

Tum tum na abhi mujy kiya kaha Ishita dobara bolo na please .

Mein na kaha ky I love you .

Nahin mujy kis name sa bulaya woh bulao na please mein sunna chahta hoon .

I said Dushuyant

Oh my God Dushuyant ki jan I love you Ishita I love you I can't believe tumhein itni jldi is ki practice hu jya gi .

Jaldi kaha ha pora aik mahina hu gya yeah sub krty hoya .

What one month means ...

Dushuyant yeah red Sari jo mein ny pehni ha aup ko yad ha .

Kesy bol sakta hoon Ishita mera 1st gift ha jo tumhary liya buy kiya tha us din tu baht bura laga lekin today m happy ky tum ny isa wear kiya wrna mujy laga tha ky tumhari choice muj sa baht different ha .

Us din mujy bhi aesa hi laga tha Wo jo dress mein na us din wear kiya tha wohi us din aup ki tarf sa gift aya tha am also shocked ky aup ki choice different ha but next day meri confusion clear hu gyi .

nest day aesa kiya hua .

Woh next day morning mein aik larki ghar ayi jo shayad mall mein aup sa takrayi thi kuch yad aya .

Haan bilkul yad aa gya lekin woh larki wahan kiyu ayi thi .

Us din mall mein aup ka aur us ka gift change hu gya so wo next day mujy wohi gift deny ayi thi .

What to tum ny kuch btaya kiyun nahin u know mein kitna dar gya tha ky tum kisi aur ky sath ...

Mein aup ko btany ky liya ayi thi lekin Aup ki aur Kavin sir ki bat sun ker ruk gyi us din ap Cafe mein un sy keh rahy tha ky aup ka plan ha ky mery liya kuch aesa krny ka jo mery liya memorable hu kuch special aur aup is ky liya hum donon ky janm din per chuti ly ker mujy kisi achi si jaga per la kr jayen hy aur mujy purpose krein gy .

Oh yeah Ishita yehi tu mera plan tha u know mein aur tum hum donon ki date of birth mein just 1 day ka margin ha mein woh do din hum donon ky liya yadgar bnana chahta tha 2 din 2 log aur a lot of memories but mujy jana parh gya mission ky liya .

Haan lekin mein ny plan bnaya aur purpose kerny ky liya mujy hmary is ghar sa ziyada beautiful kuch nahin laga kiyun ky yehi ghar meri janat ha Dushuyant .

Ishita tumhary is pyar ky liya mery pas koi word nahin I just simply say thank u .

Aur Dushuyant mujy birthday wish nahin krein ga now it's my day .

Oh yeah Happy Birthday my Love and kisses on her cheeks and forehead but sory mery pas tumhein deny ko kuch nahin ishita so sory .

Dushuyant aup ky pas sub kuch ha aup mujy sub kuch dy skty hein mein chahti hoon ky hum yeah din sirf apni khushi aur marzi sa guzarein aup ki wish ky mutabik hmari memories ky sath .

Ok thek ha kl subo hi mein aur tum bahr chlein ga aur ji bhar ker enjoy krein ga .

Dushuyant agar mein aup sy kuch mango tu woh aup dein ga kiya .

Bolo Ishita tumhary liya to jan bhi hazir ha .

Nahin Dushuyant mujy aup ki jan nahin sirf aup chayn .

What do u mean Ishita tum kehna kiya chahti hu .

Dushuyant I want to Dushuyant I want that ...

Ishita bolo mein tumhari her wish pori kerna chahta hoon .

Ok I want that today u accept my love and today I want you to make me yours please Dushuyant .

Ishita yeah tum asey achank dekho we love you but abhi sy asey itna sub .

Dushuyant if u love with me then please do it I can't wait anymore I just want that only u have to right on my soul and body if u have some problem then ...

Ishita I have no problem but ...

Nothing but and she sealed his lips and kiss him with fully passion love and desire and Dushuyant sensed her feelings to touch her so he also respond back her hand move on his back Dushuyant hand also moves her back and later his hand touch her bare waist and Ishita is stopped because his touch create sensations in her body she leaves him and turned to other side while Dushuyant remove her hairs from her shoulder and planted a soft and wet kisses on her shoulder and also kiss her ear lobe while she moaning under his kisses she turned and hugged him and hide his face on his chest .

Dushuyant whisper in her ears

Agar itni jldi sharmao gi to agy kesy chly ga my would be wife and he picked her in bridal style and go to his room and when he opened the room door He again astonished to see the scenario room is again decorated with flowers and fresh pettles candles are lightening in rooms and the fragrance of roses making him dizzy soft music also playing and he only focused on his lady love who's in his hands .

He put her on bed and again observed the room .

Asey kiya dekh rahy hein .

Dekh raha hoon ky tum tu pehly sa hi ready hu sari tyari kr rkhi ha tum na

Mein apna koi bh kam adhora nahi kerti hoon.

Dushuyant while smiling acha aur agar mein auj na ata tu .

Asey kesy aup ku ana hi tha mery liya and she again kissing on his eyes forhead and lips and also opened his shirt buttons and kisses on his chest and bite him while Dushuyant moaning under her torture and noticed that she still biting him .

Ishi please don't bite drd hota ha kis chez ka ghusa ha and he turned her now he is top and Ishita on the bottom .

Khud per ayi tu dard Dushu mujy bhi aesa hi pain hua jub aup boly ky aup na aty aup ko ana tha mery liya Dush dobara aesa na kehna and tears rolling down in her cheeks .

Ok ok ok m sory ghalti hu gyi

Ji tu ghalti ki saza bhi banti ha Mr.Singaniya isi liya woh di .

Madam aup ki is saza ky liya tu hum roz ghlti krein gy aesi saza sa bchna kon chahy ga .

Btmiz abhi sa aesy hu gya and she hitted on his chest .

Ufffo ishi tumhein sirf bite kerna aur marna hi ata ha yar it's not fair hum hmary bcho ko yehi btayen gy kiya ky un ki mama un k papa ko kesa mara kerti thi .

Just shut up Dush aup abhi sy bchon ka sochny lgy abhi tu kuch hua bhi nahin and he turned her face on other side .

Hi khaye asey na sharmao Ishi mein khud per sa control kho doon ga rok nahin pao ga khud ko tum sy mohabat krny ky liya .

Tu aup ko roka bhi nahin kisi na Dushuyant it's my heartily desire it's my wish to feel u .

And your wish is my command and he attacked on her lips while removing her pin and remove her pallu on her shoulder her breath is stopped and now she only feel the movement of Dushuyant hands and lips and now Dushuyant kissing on her caller bone and bite her.

Ishita turned on the other side now her back facing him and Dushuyant try to open her blouse and kisses on her back now Ishita turned and again attacked on Dushuyant and now remove his belt and Dushuyant just thinks that how she bold is

Ishita looking in his eyes and whisper

Shayad aup ny yeah expect nahin kiya tha .

yeah right but I love it and he also remove her blouse and kissing her cleavage and licking her breasts while she only moaning his name and feeling his movement .

Ishi I love my name when u calling her really .

And after that when they reach their climax Dushuyant see tears in her eyes and sucked her tears and also feel pain coz he gives the pain to her love and whisper in her ear sory Ishi auj meri waja sy tumhari ankho mein pain and she only hugged him .

Later Ishita hugging him put his head on his chest and said thank u so much Dushuyant .

Ishi tum asey thnks na bolo are you alright .

Yeah Dushuyant aur aup ny bola na that u gives me the pain .

Haan Ishi mein tumhari ankh mein anso nahin dekh sakta aur ...

Dush this pain is my life I love you that u make a complete my self and she softly kiss on his cheeks .

Oh finally now I told our child that their mom also loves with me .

Dushuyant aup and she again hitted on his chest .

Ishi I love our fights Love and romance love you yar .

Love you to my love u making me complete thnks to entering in my life thnks for everything both are looked each other and smiling .

**Finally done .**

**I will try my best to write best romantic one for Ishyant hope so it just amazing .**

**Guys read and review Ishyant lover do reviews please and also especially Thnks to all Abhirika lovers your reviews make my day really .**

**Ishyant fan now it's your turn for your precious reviews m waiting .**

**Next OS without the couple name and later I updated Schvi Kavi and Rajvi .**

**Guest Anushka must share your ideas with me .**

**Pray faith don't worry Rajvi story bhi jald update ker du gi weekend tk so don't worry .**

**Ishyant lovers read and reviews please .**


	5. Need to Be Strong

**Hey everyone**

**First of all sooo sorrryyy I know am to much lateee but I am a bit busy with my study work load so that's why the story is to late .**

**But now I will try my best to complete the all OS within one week .**

**This story is Kavi OS obviously include their Romance trust and love**

**But But But**

**This OS also beleated Women's day Gift for all women's .** **(It's to late but accept it please cause yeah idea pehly sa mind ma tha but study ki waja sa likh nahi payi hu) .**

**So guys read and review .**

**But last chappy ky reviews baht kum thy guys Ishyant fan itny reviews ki expectation nahin thi mujy .**

**Dear Guest (ANUSHKA) waiting for your stories .**

**Guest (TANISHA) I never forget my promise dear .**

**and Dear Krishma I know may be you are waiting for OS without couple name but yeah update kr di but don't worry I also update OS without couple name .**

**Kuch zyada hi bol diya guys .**

**Now come to the Story .**

**_ILM COLLEGE_**

**During lecture**

Kavin Oberai who is the son Of famous business men just starring a young girl which is her class mate and join the classes during the session .

She is simple , innocent and sweet . Her smile , simplicity and most important her Dimple attracted the boys towards him especially for Kavin Oberai who always ignore the girls but this girl Kavin always wanted to talk to her but after their Classes he never found her anywhere in college .

Kavin and his friends comes to the Cafe and Ordered food for them .

**Sameer (Kavin Friend) :**

Kavin tum abhi tk us larki ky bary mein hi soch rhy hu .

**Suresh (Kavin Friend) : **

Who's busy drinking her juice to hear Sameer words His juice glass slipped and he coughing badly .

**Rishi : **

Suresh are you alright kia hua He comes toward Kavin and his Friend and also joining their company .

**Sameer (Thinks) :**

Is rishi ku bhi abi ana tha and Kavin also feel uneasy .

**Suresh : **

Sameer tu abhi bol raha tha na ky Kavin aur us lrki ka chakar ...

**Rishi (Smiled evilly) :**

Really Kavin aur larki ...

Kiyun mery bahi Papa ku btana hu ga and he put his hand on Kavin Shoulder .

Before Sameer reply his Question Kavin stand up and said :

Mujy late hu raha ha kl milein gy auj mujy kuch kam sa out of station jana ha .

**Sameer : **

Dekho Rishi Koi larki ka chakar nahi ha mein tu sirf Kavin ku tang ker raha tha aur kavin tum betho na .

**Kavin : **

Nahin Sameer mujy wakyi kuch kam sa jana ha .

Bye kl milein gy but before he leaves they all heared a sound that someone crying for help .

**Kavin :**

Yeah tu ...

**Suresh :**

Wo samny dekho lagta ha auj phir rockey ka group kisi student ki ragging ker raha ha ya kisi larki ku tang ker raha ha Chlo Kavin chal ker dekhty hein .

**Kavin :**

No you guys carry on mein niklta hoon .

Sameer started to following him .

**Kavin (****While turning towards him) :**

Whattt ???

Aub asey mera pecha kiyun ker rahy hu .

**Sameer :**

Kavin rockey ka gang zror kisi larki ku hi tang ker raha hu ga tumhein nahin lgta ja kr dekhna chayah .

**Kavin :**

Mujy aesa nahin lagta tu ny dekha nahin woh Rishi gya tu ha us tarf aur jahan Rishi hu wahan meri help ki kia zrort .

While Sameer thinks

Kavin khud ku aik aesi ghalti ki saza deta ha ju us ny ki hi nahin pata nahin Rishi jesy insan kiyun hein us ki zindagi mein .

**Kavin (Thinks) :**

Shayad Sameer sahi tha ik bar ja ker dekhta hu waha kiya chal raha ha shayad koi larki ...

Haan aesa krta hu mein pechy sy jata hu aur dekhta hu ky mamla kiya ha .

**After Three Hours ...**

While Kavin Driving and thinking about a girl

Woh larki aesi kiyun ha khud ky liya bol bhi nahin sakti pata nahin kiya problem ha us larki ky sath .

Kavin Drifted in his own thoughts and someone hit his car .

Kavin apply the break and Shit men kon ha yeah isy bhi meri hi gari mli thi .

Chal ker dekhta hu .

**Kavin : **

Hello madam aup ku meri hi gari mili thi kia itna hi shok hy marny ka tu kahi aur jao agar mein time per break nahin lgata tu auj aup ka swarg ka ticket paka tha .

Girl turn towards him wipes her tears and said

Sory ghalti meri ha mein na road cross krty hoya sahi sa dekha nahin .

Something pinched on Kavin's heart to see the girl in this condition .

Yeah larki kiya name tha is larki ka Hey Bhagwan auj hi tu Raghav sir ki Class mein is ka intro hua tha Shit name kia tha is ka ...

Oh haan yad aya .

Purvi rukiya tu aik minute meri bat sun lein please .

**Purvi (Turning towards him) :**

Aup ku mera name kesy pata ha mein tu aup ku janti bhi nahin .

**Kavin :**

Woh auj college mein ...

**Purvi (Smiled) :**

Samaj gayi aup bhi auj un logo mein thy ju pory college mein mera mzak bna rahy thy aur aup jesy log wahan khary mera Tamasha dekh rahy thy .

Kavin Remember the seen when rockey and his Friends humiliate Purvi .

Dekhein Purvi aesi bat nahin ha .

**Purvi :**

Tu phir kesi bat ha Mr Aup jesy log sirf khary hu ker tamasha hi dekh sakty hein aur kuch nahin .

**Kavin :**

Litsen Purvi mein is bahas mein nahin parna chahta lekin aup ku ik Advise zror du ga

Purvi you need tu be Strong agar tum asey hi yeah wait kru gi ky koi tumhary liya awaz uthaya then tum kabi is sub sy agey nahin barh sakti hu .

Purvi tum sun rahi hu na mujy mein yeah bat tum sy keh raha hu while purvi looking everywhere except him .

Kavin put his hand on her Shoulder and Said :

Purvi mein tumhein keh raha hu yeah sub dehan kahan hein tumhara While Purvi jerked his hands and said :

Bus yehi kehna tha na aup ku chalti hu mein lekin next time kisi bhi larki ko chony ky liya yeah sub drama krny ki zarorat nahin mein meri hifazat ker sakti hoon .

**Kavin : **

Sory Purvi woh mein bus pata nahin kesy mein tu bus tumhein samjana chahta tha ky and he down his head Extremely very sorry Purvi mein tumhein asey ... Anyhow please Forgive my mistake .

Shit Kavin banged his hand on car yeah mein ney kiya hu kiya jata hy mujy usy dekh ker usy lagta hu ga ky I just want to touch her Oh God .

**After Some Days :**

At night Kavin and his Friend come back to home enjoying his Birthday Party When some goons quirell with them the goons try to snatch Kavin's Wallet but he try hard to save his wallet . As soon One Goon hit Kavin's head and blood ozing on his head .

I think hamein Kavin ku hospital ly ky jana hu ga Said Sameer to see Kavin's condition .

**Kavin : **

No woh log .

**Rishi :**

Mein Ambulance ku call kerta hu Kavin ky sr sa baht bleed hu raha ha .

But Kavin get up on his place and Said mujy woh Wallet chaya and try to following the goons .

Sameer woh dekho wo raha wo admi Rishi tum aur Sumit us tarf sa dekho ma aur Sameer yahan sy in ka peecha krty hein and they all ran behind the goons .

Sameer wo dkho wo waha sa bag rhy hn pakro unhein and at that time they both see the scene and shocked .

One girl hit the goon on his backside of his neck and also hit another goon on his chest both are crying in pain while Kavin is so Shocked to see the Purvi that how he handle all the goons .

Sameer and Kavin still in same condition and only starring towards her .

While purvi comes and give his wallet to Kavin .

So Kavin Oberai it is decided that you need to be Strong it is not .

**Sameer :**

Thank you Purvi .

Sameer tumhein nahin lagta ky thanks tumhary dost ku krna chaya .

Sameer hit him and Said

Kavin aub tum Purvi ku thanks nahin bolo gy .

**Kavin :**

Haan wo Purvi and he feels Dizzy while looking towards Sameer .

**Sameer :**

Hey Kavin you both are carry on mein chalta hoon kl milein gy .

Kavin again feels Dizzy and Purvi noticed it .

Kavin are you alright chlo mery sath mera ghar yahan pas mein hy tumhein first add ki zarorat ha .

**Purvi Home**

Purvi gives first add to Kavin and also wash his wound .

Thank you Purvi tum ny auj auj ju b... bhi tu tum ny mery liya kiya .

**Purvi :**

Kavin are you Drunk Pi hui hy tum ny Oh God mujy laga tumhein meri help ki zrort ha lekin tum tu .

**Kavin :**

Purvi don't be scared woh auj party mein bu ...bus thori si Ghabrao nahin tum .

**Purvi :**

Tum rest kru mein chalti hoon .

**Kavin :**

Thori der tu ruk jao mujy tum sy batein kerni ha college mein bhi ignore kerti hu aur yahan tu koi ha bhi nahin .

**Purvi (While Looking in his eyes) :**

Kavin yeah sub thek nahin abi tum mery bary mein kuch nahin janty hu dor rahu mujh sy please .

Purvi try to move but Kavin pull her and she landed on Kavin Chest .

**Purvi :**

Kavin yeah tum .

**Kavin :**

Acting achi ker leti hu you needs tu be Strong Hunhhh while copying her line .

**Purvi :**

Tum bhi tu kuch kam nahin na College mein aesy behave krty hu jesy janty hi nahin aur abi dkho tu .

**Kavin :**

Tum bhi tu yehi chahti hu na ky abhi mein asey behave kru otherwise mera tu ji Chahta ha ky pori dunia ku btao we are best Friends .

**Purvi :**

Ok now dear Friend leave me I need some coffee tum bhi rest kru .

After some time Kavin come to balcony where purvi Standing and enjoying her coffe .

Tum jub khud ki hifazat ker sakti hu tu us din college mein kuch boli kiyun nahin rockey ku jwab kiyun nahin dia .

**Purvi :**

Mujy pata tha tum yeah pocho gy Lekin mein koi drama create nahin kerna chahti thi rockey bht rich ha aur mein baht poor scholarship per ayi hu us college mein nahin chahti thi ky ik lrayi mein college sy nikal di jao.

Tumhein aub chalna chaya rat bhi baht hu gyi ha yahan raho gy tu log sawal krein gy chlo .

Kavin following him and suddenly he remember something .

Purvi tum chlu mera Wallet tumhary room mein ha mein ly ker ata hoon .

While he comes he see that Rishi also present there .

**Kavin :**

Rishi tum yahan kiya kr rahy hu .

**purvi :**

Tum janty hu isy .

Bilkul janta hu yeah Rishi ...

**Rishi :**

Cousion hy mera .

**P****urvi :**

Kavin tu tum auj is Rishi ki waja sa yahan aya hu is ka g nahin bhara mujy tang ker ky tu auj is ny tumhein yahan bej diya .

Yeah tum kiya bol rahi hu Purvi mujy Nahin Pata ky tum aur Rishi ik dosry ku janty hu .

**Rishi :**

Waah Kavin Waah acha trika ha khud ki ghalti ku chipany ka akhir nkly na tum bhi apni maa ki trah han .

**Kavin :**

Shut up Rishi meri maa ky bary mein ik lafz aur nahin .

Kiyun Kavin Taklif hui woh bhi tu ik dhanda krny wali hi thi na bade papa ny usy izat maan pyar sub diya lekin bag gyi phir sa kisi ky ...

Rishi Just shut up and Kavin Slapped him dour hu jao meri nazron sy smjy tum .

**Purvi : **

Kavin tum while Kavin Hugged him tightly and crying like a little boy .

After sometime

Kavin wiped his tears and said :

Purvi meri maa aesa nahin ker sakti woh mere papa sa bht pyar krti thi aur mery papa ny meri maa ku sub diya phir pata nahin woh asey kiyun ...

**Purvi :**

Tumhari maa aesa kiyun kry gi woh ghlt nahin hu sakti .

**Kavin :**

Janta hoon lekin ...

Papa aup yahan

Waah Kavin tum sy yehi Umeed thi mujy tumhary bap ku bhi asey hi tumhari maa chor kr chli gayi aur aub yeah larki .

Papa Purvi aesi nahin ha .

**Kavin Father :**

Acha tu tum hi pocho is sy ky kesi ha yeah aur kahan per kam krti ha yeah pocho is sy zra aur hamein bhi btao .

**Kavin :**

Purvi jwab du papa kiya keh rahy hein kiya papa ju bol rahy hein woh such ha kia tum koi dhanda ...

Kavin words incomplete because Purvi Slapped his Hard ...

**After Six Years :**

Purvi is ready for his office when some one comes and hug Behind her The touch is so familiar for her and she loved this touch .

Person also kissed on her forehead .

Purvi turned and hugged him tightly .

I missed you so much Kavin .

Miss you 2 Jan

Aj beaurau na jao na donon kuch time sath spent krty hein .

Jana zrori ha ik baht important case ha Head office sa call ayi ha 3 din ky liya Delhi jana hu ha .

**Kavin :**

It's not fair auj mein aya hoon aur auj hi tumhein jana ha .

**Purvi :**

Kam ha jana hu ga Bye Sham mein milty hein .

**After two Days :**

Kavin roaming here and there because no one know that where is Purvi ACP sir also not present there so Kavin is more restless .

Acp comes and Said

Don't worry Kavin mission is successful Purvi save ha woh kl sbo tk aa jya gi .

**Next Day :**

Purvi comes and Kavin is so excited to see him .

Well done Purvi aub tum ghar ja skti hu rest kr lu kl sa phir Duty .

Sure Sir .

**ACP : **

Aur kavin tum chlo mery sath kuch zrori kam ha .

**Kavin :**

Ok Sir .

After sometime Nikhil comes hurriedly in Beaurau .

**Dushuyant :**

Kia hua Nikhil .

Sir news mein dekhein abhi abhi suna ha k City bank mein kuch log aya hn robbery krny aur unhon ny waha pr bank mein mojod tmam logo ku bandi bana rakha ha .

**ACP :**

Nikhil yeah tum kiya keh rahy hu and they all see the scenario which is on news .

My God inhon ny tu baht sy logo ku bandi bana rakha ha Abhijeet Daya jldi sa tum log jao aur dekho .

**Kavin : **

Lekin sir itny sary logo ki jan ka swal ha aur un logo ky pas tu hathiyar bhi hu gy aur hamein wahan ponchny mein kam sa kam ik Ghanta lag jya ga .

**ACP : **

Lekin hum asey hath per hath rakh ker bhi tu beth nahin sakty na Kavin .

Kavin phone Rings .

Kavin see his mobile and

Video call aur MMS and he opened it and Scream Purvi nahin

**ACP :**

Kavin kia hua

Sir yeah dekhein MMS aur yeah Video Purvi bhi isi bank ky andr ha oh My God .

**ACP :**

Lekin is MMS ka mtlb yeah log chahty kiya hein .

**Dushuyant :**

Sir yeah news mein hy is ka jwab woh log chahty hein ky Purvi na jis Criminal ku pakra ha hum usey chor dein agar hum aesa nahin krein gy tu woh log Purvi ku ...

**Kavin :**

Nahin Mujy Purvi Chayah Purvi ku kuch nahin hona chayah Purvi .

Beaurau phone rings :

ACP attend the call and Put phone on speaker .

ACP sahb aup ny Dekh liya ky Kaliya ky admi kiya ker sakty hein abhi bhi wkt ha agly 20 min k Andr Kaliya ku raha ker du nahin tu tumhari yeah officer auj zinda nahin bchy gi wesy bhi hum ny bank mein Bomb plant ker ky us ka time set ker diya ha just 20 minute hein aup ky pas

**ACP :**

What 20 minute itny thory tim mein hum kiya kr skty hn Samjo tum log

Dekho Acp is time Samjny ki zrort tumhein ha hamein ju kehna tha hum ny keh diya ... line cut .

**ACP : **Damn it 20 minute ky andar yeah sub woh Kaliya baht khatarnak ha .

Kavin try to call Purvi but his phone is switched offf .

Sir Purvi sa bhi rabta nahin hu raha hamein bomb squad sy Rabta kerna hu ga .

**Dushuyant : **

Mein ny unhein bol diya ha lekin unhein wahan ponchny mein 35 to 40 minute lagein gy Abhijeet sir ku bhi itna time lgy ga .

**Kavin :**

It's mean Purvi ku hi kuch kerna hu ga lekin us ka number nahin lag raha .

**ACP : **

Kavin try krty rahu mein koshish krta hu ky kisi triky sy Kaliya ku jail sa bahar nikala ja sky .

**After sometime :**

Kavin again dialled purvi number and she attend the call Kavin Explanning her everything and said that they must find the bomd .

**Purvi :**

Haan Mujy bomb tu mil gya lekin isey defuse kesy kron yahan per tu kafi trah ki wires hn aur time bhi sirf 2 minutes hn .

**ACP :**

Purvi tum is blue wire ku cut kro do it fast .

**Kavin :**

Sir are you sure Purvi ki life ka swal ha un logo na bank ky sary darwazy bhi band ker rakhy hein Purvi bahr bhi nahin ja skti .

Kavin Purvi k sath wahan andr masoom log bhi hein samj mein ayi dimagh sa kam lu .

Lekin sir ...

**Purvi :**

Kavin you need to be Strong please tumhari Purvi sub ker sakti ha Dhamaki di ha na us Kaliya ky admiyon ny ky aik orat kuch nahin ker sakti auj mein un ko btaon gi how Strong we are .

**Kavin :**

Ok tum meri sunti kahan hu

Sir just 30 second bchy hein aur mein yeah red wire cut ker rahi hoon I think yehi timer ky sath connect ha and she cut the wire Seconds are passed and on the last moment Purvi cut the wire and the time is stopped on 1 second .

Purvi who's still can't believe again see on timer but she is so Happy to see that they all are alive .

Kavin we win Kavin Oh God .

**ACP : **

Woh bilkul thek ha Kavin jao tum bhi ghar usy tumhari zarorat hu gi .

**At Home**

Kavin comes and tightly hugged Purvi Thank God Purvi tum thek hu na tumhein kuch hua tu nahin na .

**Purvi :**

Mein bilkul thek hoon Kavin .

Kavin Again Hugged him and kiss on her lips .

After Fifteen minutes they seperate when oxygen is necessary for them and both are blushing because both are miss each other .

Purvi tum kitchen mein kiyun aoa bahr chlty hein yahan kiya ker rahi hu .

**Purvi :**

Socha tumhary liya khana bna loon khany ku kuch chayah hu ga na tumhein .

**Kavin :**

Chayah tu baht kuch per yahan nahin and he picked her up in bridal Style .

**Purvi :**

Kavin choro tu yeah asey

But Kavin Never Listening him .

They both come to their room and Kavin closed the door and put her on bed and leaning on him .

He again kissing on forehead and later Attacked on her lips while Purvi moves his Hands on His hair .

Now Kavin Suck her ear lobe and attacked on her neck and biting her While Purvi moaning under his sensual kisses and touches .

Now Kavin open her Shirt Button and Starring her Beauty her milky Shoulder and her mole .

He started to kissing and sucking her neck and bite her .

**Purvi :**

Kavin kiya ker rahy hu .

Kavin put his finger on her lips and said :

Tum sa pyar ker raha hu nazar nahin ata mein ny tumhein is Mission per jany sy pehly bhi bola tha ky now I wants ky hmary pyar ki bhi koi nishani hu you know what Purvi mein bachpan sa hi Shayad akela raha hu papa hamesha apny kam mein busy rhty thy aur maa ky bary mein hamesha yehi suna ky woh mery papa ku cheat kr ky gyi ha aur ...

**Purvi :**

Aur kia Kavin

Aur Yeah ky mein ny Hamesha sa yehi wish ki ky kash meri bhi ik Family hu aur Thanks to you Purvi agar tum us din mujy woh thapar na marti tu mein kabhi sachayi na jan sakta ky Meri maa tu kabhi ghalat thi hi nahin dhoka tu papa na diya maa ku .

**Purvi :**

Sahi kaha tum ny u know mein sirf 10 sal ki thi jub mery Step Father mujy us jaga chor gya wahan mein tumhari maa sa mili wo wahan Flower shop per kam krti thi sari zindagi unhon na uni pholon sy Gajry aur har bnany ka kam kiya aur in duniya walon ny phir bhi unhein izat nahin di Kavin you know wahan us Bazar e Husn mein na hi koi apni mrzi sa ata hy aur na sub log ghalt hoty hein Sirf tumhari maa ky karan auj mein life mein is mukam per hu sirf us orat ki waja sa jisy Dunia ny kabhi izat nahin di lekin us ny mujy izat sa rehna sikhaya aur btaya ky kesy akeli orat pori dunia ka mukabla ker sakti ha .

**Kavin :**

Haan aur mujy is bat ki khushi ha ky un ky pas tum jesi beti thi aur chahy kuch time hi sahi lekin un ky aakhri dinu mein un ka beta un k sath tha aur woh ju chahti thi woh sub hua woh tumhary liya hi prashan rahti thi na ky un ky bad tumhara kiya hu ga aur dekho tum mujy mil gyi .

**Purvi :**

Sahi kaha apny akhri dinu mein unhein beti ky sath un ki bahu bhi mil gyi .

**Kavin :**

Maa ku tu un ki beti mil gayi Purvi lekin mujy meri beti kub mily gi haan aub mein bhi tu Junior Purvi chahta hoon na ju tum jesi hu pyari si gol gol ankhein aur haan ya dimple bhi and Kavin touching her dimple .

**Purvi :**

Aur agar Bhagwan Junior Kavin dy tu mein chahon gi ky woh tum jesa hu caring Dashing and nice .

**Kavin :**

No Purvi pehly beti aur phir beta mujy pehly Junior Purvi chayah .

**Purvi :**

Acha yeah tu wkt btaya ga and Purvi feeling nausea and she ran to the washroom .

Kavin is so tensed to see Purvi in this condition and thinks isy kiya hua and ask to Purvi .

Purvi are you alright kia hua tum thek tu hu mein doctor ku call kru kia .

Purvi comes out the washroom and Kavin gives her a water and ask

Purvi kia hua tum chlo hum abhi doctor ky pas chlty hein .

Kavin relaxe mein bilkul thek hu kuch nahin hua mujy yeah sub tu normal ha .

**Kavin :**

What ????

Are you maid tumhein yeah sub normal lgta ha Purvi hamein Doctor sa pochna tu hu ga na ky tumhein kia hua ha .

Purvi put her hands around on Kavin neck and said

Kavin I know ky mujy kiya hua ha and she put Kavin Hand on her belly .

**Kavin :**

Purvi yeah tum ...

Purvi put her hand on above Kavin hand and said Kavin feel kru woh ehsas kyu ky baht jld aub tumhari family wala sapna pora hony wala ha .

Oh my God Purvi really means mein papa banny wala hu oh my God Purvi mein bata nahin sakta auj mein kitna khush hoon lekin yeah kub hua I mean tum ny mujy btaya nahin

Mujy bhi kuch din phly pata chla jub tum mission per thy mein yeah tumhein btana chahti thi lekin socha mil kr btao gi taky dekh sakon tumhari Khushi .

Purvi I really love you tum ny mujy sub kuch da diya .

**After Three years**

Kavin sleeping peacefully when two small hands try to open his eyes and slaps him on his cheeks .

Kavin un willingly open his eyes and see his beautiful Daughter who have victorious smile on her face .

Khushi beta yeah kiya ha auj tu Sunday ha Chuti ha auj tu papa ku rest krny do na

No papa Khushi ku Swimming krni ha Papa sath

Kavin calling Purvi she comes and Kavin said to him

Yar please Purvi is Khushi ku la jao na mujy sona ha Khushi beta aup mama sath jao just 15 minutes papa ku sona ha Baby .

After 20 minutes Khushi comes and said to Purvi

Muma khushi ku swimming krni ha papa sath .

Khushi beta papa aesy nahin uthein gy chlo apny plan B pr kam krty hein .

Khushi is jumping and said

Yahoo Mama and give Hi Fi to Purvi .

Later Purvi and Khushi comes to the room and Purvi said to Kavin

Kavin aub baht hu gya uth bhi jao ab and she throw blanket on Sofa .

Purvi please na just 5 ...

But before he complete his sentence Khushi dropped water bottle on him and Purvi also helping her Daughter and now both are laughing .

**Kavin :**

Purvi Khushi tum dono abi rko now it's my turn and he ran behind them Khushi is so excited to see her Father that how he chase behind her mother finally Kavin Catch her Daughter and her mother .

**Kavin :**

Khushi beta auj papa aur Khushi ky sath mama bhi swimming krein gi kia khayal ha .

Yahooo papa Khushi loves it .

No Kavin dekho mein nahi please try to understand na .

No Purvi and Kavin picked her on his arm and throwing her in swimming pool and trio enjoying .

**At Night**

Kavin comes to their room while Purvi set her cup board .

Kavin kissed on her cheeks .

Kavin kia kr rahy hu jao yahan sa agar Khushi na dekh liya tu woh abhi tk jag rahi ha .

To dekhny du us ko bol doon ga ky us ky Papa us ki mama aur Khushi sa love krty hn jesy woh khushi ku kiss krty hein asey hi us ki mama ku bhi kr rahy hein and he pull Purvi towards him .

Kavin choro na but Kavin closed his face near Purvi,s face and Kissed on her forehead and now he closed his lips near Purvi,s lips but before he Kissed They hear a voice

Khushi na kuch nahin dekha and she turned her face on other side both Kavin and Purvi leave each other .

**Kavin :**

Khushi beta aoa auj papa aup ku sulaty hein and he Picked Khushi on his arms .

Papa kia aup khushi ku pyar nahin krty hein .

**Purvi :**

Khushi beta aysa nahin ha papa aup ku baht pyar krty hn .

Haan Khushi beta aup ku aysa kiyun laga .

Woh papa Khushi watch that aup muma ku lips pr Kissy klty hu Khushi ku nahin .

Both Kavin and Purvi so Shocked and embarrased to .

Kavin gives mar gya look and see towards Purvi .

**Purvi :**

Khushi beta aysa nahin ha papa loves you more than me wo aup ky papa tu hn aup ky papa na mere lips sa choclate saf krny lgy thy yeah dekho and Purvi show her a Choclate yeah khaty hoya lips per lag gyi thi na .

Papa khushi ku btao mama sachi bol rahi ha .

Haan beta aysa hi ha and he kissed on Khushi,s forehead ab aa jao Mama aur Khushi auj papa sath soty hein .

Purvi put her head on Kavin Shoulder and Khushi lie on her chest .

After sometime Kavin see both are drifted in sleep and Kavin see his World that how they are looking perfect .

**So guys Chappy is done .**

**Read and review ky kesa tha .**

**And next OS which is updated is Sachvi OS and updated on Wednesday .**


End file.
